Halo Legends:IRC
Halo Legends Wikia supports its own IRC channel, #halo-legends. Here, you can chat and collaborate with other Halo Legends users. IRC is a fun and enjoyable place for users and other chatters just as long as rules are followed and authority is in place. = The Basics = IRC (Internet Relay Chat) is a real-time text messaging system. You join a room, type messages to the other people in the room, pretty simple. First off, IRC runs on a command system. A complete list of IRC commands can be found here: * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Internet_Relay_Chat_commands A chat room is an IRC channel. Our channel is #halo-legends. You join channels with IRC commands. Please note that for each of the above IRC commands to register and be sent to IRC, it must always have a "/" in front of it. A chat room will almost always have the same basics: * Operators (Ops): These are the chatters that operate the channel. They enforce chat room rules with authority and special commands. Such as booting or banning problem chatters from the channel. * ChanServ: It's a service bot and not a chatter. It follows commands from operators in the channel to help run the channel. IRC supports many different services such as: ChanServ, NickServ, MemoServ, OperServ, BotServ, HelpServ, HostServ, StatServ, Global, and RootServ. You will be familiar only with ChanServ and NickServ. * Chatters: Just people in the chat room to talk to. Say hello! * Topic: A channel topic is exactly what it sounds like. The topic for the channel, similar to the Halo Legends site notice. It's set by channel operators. The operators on #halo-legends are always Halo Legends Wikia sysops and bureaucrats. When you log onto IRC for the first time. Type /join #halo-legends and we will be happy to assist you with any questions you have about the wiki or IRC. = Getting Started = First you'll need an IRC client. Below are some highly recommended IRC clients. ---- ---- Join #halo-legends and the operators will be happy to lead you through your setup process. Available Channels -Normal Channel * Halo Legends IRC - #halo-legends = Rules = IRC must have channel rules to maintain civility and order. Here are the rules for #halo-legends. Chatter Rules 1: Whatever the operator says, goes. No argument. 2: Always be courteous, helpful, obedient of the operator, and civil. 3: Don't be offensive or insulting. You may not insult users, the Wikia, or the Wikia's writing. Sexual, racial, or any other rude remarks are not welcome. If a chatter tells you to stop doing something that offends them, you will respect their feelings as long as it's reasonable. 4: Vulgar language is allowed as long as it's not directed at any other chatters with the intention to insult or offend them. Language is to be used with self control. Going overboard will result in discipline. 5: Do not argue or further existing arguments. 6: Disrupting the IRC, attempting to authenticate as other users/operators, and sabotage is an extreme offense. The channel operator will deal with an offense such as this appropriately with a suitable punishment. Notes: If you are banned, your ban is final and is your responsibility. Do not blame anyone else. Operator Rules 1: You must only use your operator abilities to keep order in the channel. It is your responsibility to not abuse your power. 2: All offenses run on a three strikes basis. Any form of offense that is not critical must be given two warning kicks before a ban can be made. The first ban on a user will last three days, the second will last a week, the third will last two weeks, and any other further bans will be made by adding a week to the previous ban. Critical offenses may be dealt with by a permanent ban. 3: Never go against other operators, you must always come to an agreement on any decisions made involving the channel. 4: You must end any arguments in the channel as soon as possible by any means necessary. 5: There are differences between harmless jokes and attacks against other people. It is your job to differentiate between these and deal with it appropriately. Notes: All bans and decisions must be agreed upon by all operators. = Operators = The following users are official operators of #halo-legends. * Snapatchu * Meat and Taters * SheWhoKnows * Lauren Spartan177 = Help = If you have any problems and cannot get onto IRC, feel free to contact any of the Halo Legends administration for help.